Catastrophe
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: Le calme avant la tempête. Expression un peu étrange mais pourtant tellement vraie. Aucun d'entre eux n'était préparé à ça... Lorsque la situation pousse à l'unité, les trahison se multiplient, coup bas et guerres intestines sont légions en ces temps de danger ! Récit où les multiples points de vus s'entrechoquent pour former une fresque épique.


Voilà un petit truc dans lequel je me lance !

Je risque de mettre un rating M pour la violence mais je suis pas encore totalement sûr de ce que je vais faire ^^

Le thème principal de cette fic , c'est l'aventure, de la romance sera présente mais secondaire ^^ je préviens, juste !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

C'était une nuit d'été comme il en existe tant. Magnifique et pourtant commune, magnifiquement commune.

Cette nuit était l'aube d'un âge nouveau, pour l'instant ignoré de tous.

Au milieu de la campagne, sous le couvert d'un arbres, au sommet d'une petite colline, des yeux bleu contemplaient les étoiles, une lumière magnifique s'en dégageait. Le vent léger fit soudain voler les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille et la reconnecta avec la réalité, elle devait dormir.

C'est un vent glacé et terrifiant qui soufflait sur les Îles Obscures. Un silence de mort régnait en maître dans cette nuit sordide. Elle ne connaissait aucune perturbation depuis bien longtemps. Il n'en appréciait ce lieu que d'autant plus : il avait toujours détesté l'agitation des vivants.

Autre froid, autre lieu. La neige lui était presque devenu agréable, presque étant le mot clé. Mais elle ne pouvait se cacher qu'une part d'elle appréciait la tempête de neige dans laquelle elle marchait depuis des heures et qui lui cachait ce sombre ciel d'été.

Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, son toucher froid sur ses griffes, son odeur enivrante et cette couleur rouge qui brouille sa vue. La lune brillait toujours, la nuit continuerait encore un moment. Le bruit d'une goutte de sang s'écrasant lentement résonna à ses oreilles.

Elle gisait, morte et sanglante, dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas bouger malgré ses cris et ses pleurs, elle était tellement têtue. Il avait donc échoué. Elle lui était maintenant enlevée sous ses yeux impuissants. Il se réveilla, elle, endormie, à ses côtés.

Elle posa la bouteille de rhum elle la jeta plutôt. Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant le bateau sur les vagues : elle ne fait plus qu'un avec le mastodonte. On lui jeta la bouteille à la tête. Elle se retourna, un sourire amusé mais un regard sadique, la nuit allait être agité, comme elle les aime.

Cinq. Lancer dans la nuque. Quatre. Disparition, puis réapparition dans le dos. Trois. Parade sur la droite, petit saut, balayage de la jambe gauche. Deux. Esquive, esquive, esquive, erreur. Un. Sourire, clin d'œil. Zéro. Facile.

La bougie venait de s'éteindre. Il leva enfin le nez de ces ennuyant traités, travail fastidieux de tout haut gradé, pourtant lui était un soldat, pas un fonctionnaire. Il porta un œil nostalgique sur la garde de nuit, postée plus bas.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la nuit. Avant. Il y avait bien de légères perturbation de la luminosité mais rien n'aurait pu lui faire comprendre ce que c'était réellement. Depuis, à chaque fois elle passait des heures à la contempler avant que le sommeil ne la happe.

La forêt tremblait, elle continua d'avancer. Il était passé par là. Elle dépassa un ruisseau qui serpentait entre les aulnes et chênes. Un frisson la parcouru mais ce ne fut pas la beauté d'un parterre de violette ou la fraîcheur d'un vent chargé des senteurs de fruits. Elle venait de trouver sa proie.

Le sable frais coulait sous ses pieds, un peu de fraîcheur dans ce qui, dans quelques heures, redeviendrai un océan de chaleur. Il ne regardait pas le ciel comme tant d'autres mais l'immensité de sable devant lui. Loin du royaume des dieux, proche de celui des hommes.

Faim...Faim ! Manger ! … Humain… Mort… Manger… Bruit… Autres humains, beaucoup… Trop … Feu… Armes… Tuer… Tuer, tuer, tuer… Pas manger… Encore humains… Trop ! … Partir ! Loin humains… Plus danger… Toujours faim…

La lune était basse à présent, l'aube se lèverait dans une ou deux heures tout au plus. Il avait vu bien trop d'aube pour accorder de l'importance à celle là, il s'arrêta pourtant. Il rit de son sentimentalisme. Il tourna alors la tête et repris sa route immuable.

Ils sont nombreux à vivre cette nuit, innocents, ils la vivent chacun à leur image sans se douter de rien mais il n'est pas temps de leur ternir cette nuit de repos. l'horreur viendra bien trop vite pour chacun d'entre eux, ils feront des choix qu'ils regretterons et leur souhait le plus cher sera désormais le retour de cette simple nuit d'été.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est un peu court mais c'est un prologue ^^

C'est la même chose pour le style qui peut paraitre étrange mais je voulais tester quelques trucs ^^ ça redeviendra plus classique après !

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous à donné envie de lire la suite ! ;) D'ailleurs, avez vous reconnu tout les personnages cités ?

Et si il y a des personnages que vous voulez absolument voir, dites le moi, je verrais si je peux les caser !


End file.
